A new Beginning
by Black and Blue productions
Summary: On her wedding day, a horrible accident takes Christine's memory from her, and only reliving her past will help bring it back. E/C!!!!!!!!!!! Raoul is nice
1. With every end follows a new beginning

Disclaimer: Unfortuneately because of Fate we are not the owners of Phantom of the Opera. Although Kiki would like to mention that she owns a teddy bear named Erik Boo and is looking for a teddy bear half-mask. Anyways the idea is ours so maybe we can claim that. This is a first Black and Blue Productions Phantom phic. Enjoy.  
  
A New Beginning  
Chapter 1: With every end follows a new beginning  
  
She awoke to darkness, a darkness that frightened her. She was terrified that it would comsume her and no one would save her from it's strong and cold grasp. Crying out, she lifted her body up, hoping that someone would hear and resue her by turning on some sort of light. Unfotunately, upon getting up, her head pounded violently and forced her to lay back down on the comfortable mattress beneath her. This was all too confusing, Where was she? What had happend, why was she here? Beads of persperation fell off her brow, and although she wanted to cry, she knew it would only cause more pain.   
  
If I could only find a bloody light I would be fine, she thought. Trying to remember where the lamps were, she attempted to lift her body again. This time, she had been prepared, and even if the pain was great, she managed to stay up. Caerfully she placed her feet on the floor and shuffled to what looked like the outline of a door. Her eyes adjusted once more, and she realized she was in a someone's bedroom. She could see her shadow in the mirror infront of the bed. Panicking, she felt around the wall for a switch, a lamp anything she could turn on to help her see her face.   
  
She didn't know what she looked like! this was all so sudden and strange. It felt as if she was born today and knew all that needed to be known in life but had nothing personal attached. If she could just turn on this light, maybe just maybe she would know. Maybe she would know the woman staring back. She didn't know what was going on, or what had happened, but the desire for light eventually control her and her panic turned to fury.  
Finally finding the switch for the gas lamp she turned a hard right.  
  
The image before her left her speechless, she had donned a white wedding dress, crumpled from sleep and spoiled with blood. Not an excessive amount, but enough to see the crimons hue eminate from the white silk.   
  
"Oh my God," She said as she saw the dark stains, and before her ears or brain could register what she was doing, she found herslef screaming a high pitched, unearthly cry.  
  
She fell back trying to hide herself from the evil reflection of the mirror and coward near the edge of the bed.   
  
Within a moment later, the door burst open, flooding the room with a brighter, and more distinguising light. She raised her hand to her eyes, hoping they would focus and adjust as she saw the outline of a man standing there. Without hesitation, he took a step closer to her, only making her more uncomfortable as he said.  
  
"Christine? Your awake!"  
  
  
  
T B C.... 


	2. And so it all Begins

Disclaimer ~ Bina and I want to just say that the only reason why we DONT own Phantom is because time dealt us a cruel hand, if we had been born in the proper time, we sooooooo would of had the rights and you would of been telling US that you dont own it. Anyways, yes dear Erik Boo needs a mask, not that I dont love his face, he's just a special bear. ANYWAYS.... I think I should just start the story now,   
  
Black and Blue Productions is owned by the famous Bina, and the infamous chicketieboo.   
  
A New Beginning  
Chapter Two: And so it all begins  
  
"Can you repeat that?" The young vicomte asked the doctor infront of him.   
  
The doctor looked at him with pity, the poor man had not even changed out of his best suit yet. Here Raoul sat infront of the doctor with his head in his hands trying to understand how the diagnosis was to affect the rest of his life.  
  
"She has what is called amnesia, it is a befuddling and strange desease of the mind where one remembers everything vitle to life except for their past. They're has been only a few reported cases, but Christine matches all the signs." The Physician said trying to keep his voice static and unfeeling.  
  
"How could this happen, this was suppose to be the happiest day of our lives." Raoul mumbled under his breath and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry, but there is still hope, in those few cases the return of memory is high." He said giving in and being more sympathetic.  
  
"How high?" Raoul asked, and the doctor knew that the answer was not going to be reassuring.  
  
"Three out of five in Paris..." He said slowly, watching for the man infront of hims reaction.  
  
A bitter laugh escaped him, "That's not as high as I was wishing good monsieur. Is there anything I can do to help her? this must be very tramitizing." He said, finally looking up to the older man.  
  
"Just be with her, try to remind her of her past, maybe show her places she was before this tragedy happened." The Doctor said thoughtfully.  
  
Raoul's eyes clouded, and hurt seized his face, the Doctor knew right away that what he said had not been the right thing to mention, and yet, it had been the truth.  
  
"Our past habours sad and haunting memories Monseiur, is there any other way?" Raoul said in a husky voice.  
  
"I'm afraid not, she needs to know what her past contains, however bad or disheartening it is." he said picking up his satchel holding his medical intraments.  
  
"I suppose, I will do my best..." Raoul said accending from his chair to show the Doctor out of his home. He would do his best to remind Christine of the past, as much as he could without mention the name Phantom or Erik.  
  
~  
  
"Christine, darling." Raoul softly called out, opening the door to her room.  
  
Raoul had to blink a few times to get accustomed to the dim light and immidiatly saw Christine sitting on her bed staring blankly at her reflection in the mirror, her eyes glistening with unfallen tears. Raoul approached the bed and silently sat down next to her and they stayed that way for a minute or so. What do you say to your fiance that can not even remember you on your wedding day?  
  
Christine turned to face Raoul slightly trembling. "I'm Christine?" She asked sounding like a frightened child.  
  
Raoul nodded, unable to speak for the moment. "Yes, your name is Christine Daae." He could see the confusion in her eyes and helplessly sighed, it hurt so much not having his beloved Christine remember him.   
  
"I'm Raoul, your... betrothed." he said in answer to her unspoken question.  
  
"Why..." Christine started her voice faltering as the tears began to run down her face.   
  
Raoul felt a sharp pain in his heart, Why? she had asked, and although he knew she did not mean to hurt him, it felt as if she was dissapointed.  
  
She took a deep breath before continuing, "Why can't I remember anything... what happened to me?"  
  
"Today was our wedding day," he paused waiting to see her reaction to this.   
  
"Did we actually, wed?" She asked taken back, almost scared. He wanted to scream to fight the part of her that was hiding the love he had always been able to see in her eyes.  
  
biting his lip he shut his eyes so she couldn't see the tears of hurt as he continued, "No, as you were walking up the steps in the church it seems you fainted. Before anyone even understood what was happening you fell down all of the 20 stairs. The doctor says your lucky to even be alive after such a fall. You hit your head and now have something that is called amnesia."  
  
Christine continued to blanky stare at him, trying as hard as she could to remember this man infront of her. "Amnesia?" she echoed what Raoul had said, not fully understanding what it was.  
  
"The Physician told me that amnesia causes you to lose all of your past memories, which is why you can't remember anything."   
  
"What about all the...blood?"   
  
"You cut your shoulder as you hit the bottom, which is why your dress was covered in it."  
  
Christine took that moment to completely break down and she began sobbing uncontrolably. Raoul quickly took her into his arms trying with all his heart to reassure her that everything would be okay.  
  
A few minutes later she pulled away still sniffling slightly. "Could you get me a glass of water?"  
  
"Of course," Raoul stood up quickly, relieved that he could atleast do something for her. He only wished that he could help her regain her memories as quickly as possible, it was tearing him apart to see her in so much pain........  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
T B C....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
notes from Kiki, this was written by both Bina and I! so yay for our co-operation and mixing of ideas. 


	3. Reawakening

So I kinda got permission from Bina to continue this without her help... see it's my own fault really... she's falling out of love with phantom! Silly girl, she says she still loves it, just not her favourite anymore since I introduced her to Les Miserables. I'm turning her into a theatre junkie... which reminds me... dear lord, why are they making BATMAN: THE MUSICAL???????????  
  
That is soooooooo very wrong... it reminds me of adam west doing to Bat Jive....  
  
  
  
  
  
"What else can I tell you Christine?" Raoul asked her as she sat on the divan and he in a chair within the parlor.  
  
"Their dead, I feel so, as if... I am ashamed I do not feel saddened by this loss." She said to him never meeting his gaze.  
  
"Your mother when you were very young, your father more recently, only a year or so ago infact." He said quietly.  
  
They sat there in awkward silence sipping tea as she began to process all these facts as if she were learning a boring history lesson in school.  
  
"Did I have a profession?"   
  
"You were an understudy to Signora Carlotta Giudicelli of the Opera Populaire."  
  
"I was... am a singer?" She asked suprised.  
  
"Oh yes! A wonderful one! Why it was..." Raoul started, then became very pale. How could he remind her of her singing so that she could be tormented by the Phantom once more?  
  
"You seemed to enjoy it however we had decided before getting married that you were going to no longer continue to sing professionally but instead recreationally."  
  
"Oh," was the only sound she made. Raoul sat there looking into the depths of the cold tea in his hands.  
  
"About... the marriage Raoul..." Christine started.  
  
"Did we?" She again tried to find courage to brave the unknown. For that is what he was to her, someone she did not know.  
  
"Did we what? Actually marry?" He asked gently.  
  
She nodded her head relieved he finished her sentence for her.  
  
"No, and if your wondering no we are not to be married until you feel ready." He said getting up from his seat and making his way across the room to sit beside her.  
  
Smiling greatfully she looked up at him. "Thank you for understanding." She said and took another sip of her tea.  
  
"So what is next Christine?" He finally asked her.  
  
"I suppose it is time for me to go back to work." 


End file.
